One display device includes a display module and a housing mounted on a back of the display module. Currently, the size of the display device becomes larger and larger, and then the display module included in the display device is easily deformed. Therefore, during the use of the display device, the display module is needed to be supported with a display module support frame. The display module support frame is inserted between the back of the display module and the housing, and is connected to the back of the display module so as to support the display module.
The inventor of the present disclosure has found out that the display module support frame in the related art only provides a low supporting strength due to its unreasonable structure design, and thus the display module is still easily deformed during applications, which causes the phenomenon of twisting and swaying from side to side, thereby adversely affecting display effect of the display device.